


House Training

by imaginary_golux



Series: Strays 'Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is over, Poe and Finn and Rey have to learn how to cohabitate. It goes pretty well, honestly.</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Training

Learning to live together, Poe discovers, is both easier and harder than he expects.

Finn is that most dreaded of things, an actual morning person; he likes to bounce out of bed at the crack of dawn and go bounding down the stairs to take Beebee on her morning walk. Beebee is looking a lot sleeker these days, with Finn to keep up with.

Rey is not _precisely_ a morning person, but she also doesn’t lie in bed like a sensible person; she crawls blearily out of bed about half an hour after Finn leaves and goes stumbling downstairs in a pair of Poe’s sweatpants and one of Finn’s oversized shirts, and sits slumped at the kitchen table with a mug of hot tea cradled in her hands, breathing in the steam with her eyes half-closed.

Poe himself prefers to stay in bed until the alarm goes off, but once he’s up, he’s up. So his part in their routine is going downstairs about half an hour after Rey, to find her in the kitchen just finishing her mug of tea and Finn coming in the door with a happy, panting Beebee, and make breakfast for them all while Finn sings in the shower and Rey feeds Beebee. It’s...oddly cosy, actually. Much more pleasant than prying himself out of bed to give Beebee her morning walk and then bolting cereal over the sink, which is what he _used_ to do.

(On weekends, though, Finn gets out of bed just long enough to feed Beebee and then curls back under the covers with his beloveds, wakes Poe and Rey with long, sweet kisses. Those mornings they sometimes don’t get out of bed until noon.)

Nighttime is almost the reverse. Poe is a night owl, always has been, while Finn and Rey go down with the sun. Poe gets used to going up to bed as quietly as possible, showering with the lights down low, and feeling his way blindly across the dark bedroom to his bed; but as soon as he’s _in_ the bed, his lovers rouse just enough to tug him into the middle of their heap of limbs, curling around him snugly and tucking their heads against his shoulders. It’s a good thing Poe likes to sleep on his back, because they are relentlessly cuddly. Poe learns to get _very_ comfortable before he lets himself go to sleep, because between his lovers at his sides and Beebee on his feet, he’s not going to be moving at _all_ before morning, and if he’s even a little bit out of true, his back will be very unhappy.

Rey is semi-vegetarian, mostly because red meat disagrees with her digestive system; Poe stocks up on tofu and switches out beef for chicken. Finn apparently didn’t encounter a lot of spicy food as a child, and Poe’s favorite salsa makes him whimper and drink an entire pitcher of water, so Poe buys two kinds from then on, and teases Finn about the ‘mild’ label every time. Finn just laughs at him and jokes that Poe’s taste buds have all been burnt off by the heat. Poe likes his clothing to be folded just so out of the dryer, and Finn and Rey both memorize the proper way and make sure to do it right, though neither of them really cares how their own clothes end up folded.

Poe is slightly surprised to learn that when they are not fighting a war, Finn and Rey work together to make truly beautiful things to sell. Finn’s specialty is jewelry, intricate metal twined around precious stones with tiny runes incised on every surface, rings that alert the wearer to poison and earrings that let them hear at a distance and necklaces that shield them from unfriendly spells. They’re stunningly beautiful pieces. Rey’s specialty is tiny half-mechanical, half-magical animal toys, lions that really roar and shake their golden manes, dragons that flap from counter to bookshelf to shoulder, elephants that wind their tiny trunks around people’s fingers. They’re adorable and delightful.

Poe tells his lovers that he never uses his home office _anyhow_ , and three days later it’s full of magical metalworking tools, and when he comes home from work there’s about an even chance that he’s going to find Beebee playing with Rey’s newest toy or be dragged over to model Finn’s newest creation. Poe doesn’t mind. He’s consistently astonished and delighted by the beauty and ingenuity of his lovers’ creations, and while he _could_ easily keep them all with the very generous salary he earns as an engineer, he knows they both like to know they’re contributing to the household, and their beautiful creations sell for what Poe suspects are _very_ good prices.

So those are the easy bits of living together.

The harder bits -

They all wake up with nightmares, now and then. And sometimes they _don’t_ wake up, and the bond between them that lets Finn and Rey walk in Poe’s dreams pulls Poe into their nightmares, and he finds himself watching his lovers battle demons or - worse - watching their child-selves weep and not be comforted. Sometimes Poe can intervene, can turn the nightmares into calmer dreams, but sometimes he cannot, and then they _all_ wake with tears on their cheeks.

Sometimes they walk into _his_ dreams about the war - the wars, one magical and one mundane - and, well, those mornings are always tough, because they watch him beaten, watch him scream, and when he wakes they cannot stop clinging to him and apologizing, for all he tells them it was not their fault. So that’s...less fun than it could be.

And there are minor clashes of personality - Finn, it turns out, can be a little broody when his jewelry isn’t cooperating, and Rey has a bit of a temper and sometimes says things she later regrets, and Poe himself tends to bottle up problems and not talk about them until they sort of boil over, but those are all relatively simple to figure out, in the long run.

Rey and Finn coming with Poe to the dog park is mildly _awkward_ , but not actually bad; the worst thing that happens is that Jess Pava looks from Poe to Finn to Rey and back again and then snorts a laugh and says, “Fucking hell, Dameron, how _do_ you do it?” So that’s alright, if mortifying.

And really - if the worst Poe has to deal with is occasional nasty nightmares and intermittent mild frustrations of the sort any relationship has to weather - well, he rather thinks that the positives outweigh the negatives by a factor of several million at least. Finn and Rey are sweet and adorable and clever and fill his life with joy -

And, of course, with regular and _very_ enthusiastic sex.

*

When Finn and Rey walk in Poe’s dreams on _purpose_ , they often end up in the cloudscape again - Poe likes flying, okay, it’s perfectly understandable - and Poe turns the clouds into all sorts of random things, and chases his lovers through cloud-mountains and valleys, and they all end up laughing a lot, and really it’s one of the more delightful aspects of their relationship, which is saying something, because there’s an awful lot of delightful to go around.

Rey usually ends up with a pirate hat in those dreams, because she looks so delighted with it every time Poe creates it, a great silly tricornered thing with a feather sweeping out improbably from the band; she waves it about to direct the clouds, flourishes it in deep bows to make Finn laugh, cocks it at a jaunty angle and draws a cloud-sword and urges her ship on into the blue sky with a shout of joy.

This doesn’t mean Poe is prepared for the day he comes home from work and is confronted with Rey wearing an _actual_ pirate hat, along with a flowing white shirt and loose black pants and a broad leather belt holding what sure looks like a real sword, lounging in his front hallway and grinning like the cat who’s got the cream.

And then Poe spots _Finn_ , behind her, wearing a long red pirate-style coat tied with a sash and a white shirt with _frills_ down the front and what have to be leather trousers, and twirling an honest-to-gods dagger between his fingers…

Poe closes the door behind him very carefully, and locks it, and says, “Oh no, I’ve been captured by pirates. Help, help.”

Rey snickers, but she also strides forward and tangles a hand in Poe’s hair and yanks him down into a kiss. “D’you mind terribly if we ravish you?” she inquires, grinning, when she lets him go some minutes later.

Poe laughs. “Very _polite_ pirates,” he says, grinning down at her. “I should love to be ravished, thank you.”

“Good,” she says, smugly, and then Finn picks Poe up and slings him over a shoulder and carries him off towards the stairs. Poe yelps and braces his hands on Finn’s sash and tries not to kick his legs too much, and also tries not to laugh himself sick as Beebee comes scampering over to bounce around Finn’s legs. Rey carefully corrals Beebee away and shuts the bedroom door behind them, and Finn dumps Poe gently onto the bed, and shakes his head.

“I don’t think laughing madly is the proper response to being carried off by pirates,” he admonishes Poe.

“Help, help?” Poe tries, between chuckles. “Oh no, what ever shall I do?”

“Better,” says Finn, grinning broadly. “Quick question: how attached are you to your current clothes?”

As it happens, Poe is wearing some of his oldest and most battered clothing, because he’s spent the day clambering around a prototype engine and swearing at the bits that don’t work. Which, come to think of it, his lovers knew when he left the house this morning, which implies that they’ve been planning this for a _while_ and have just been waiting for the right moment.

“Not very,” he says, a little hoarsely, eyes locked on the dagger that Finn is twirling through his fingers again. “Why do you ask?”

Rey slips up behind Finn long enough to untie the sash holding his coat closed, then settles onto the bed beside Poe, dangling the long piece of cloth idly from one finger. “Because,” she says, smiling thin and catlike, “we’d very much like to tie you down and cut your clothes off before we have our wicked way with you, dear.”

“...I thought that might be it,” Poe says, shivering under the dark, lustful looks they’re both giving him. “Well. I am, my loves, entirely at your mercy.”

Rey’s grin is all white teeth and pleasure. “Our mercy, is it?” she asks, slowly. “Finn, my heart, do we have mercy?”

“That doesn’t sound very piratical to me,” Finn replies, lounging against the bedpost and grinning down at Poe, unfairly gorgeous in the late afternoon sunlight. “I rather thought we were ruthless and merciless, fond of tormenting our captives until they _scream_.”

Poe doesn’t moan, but it’s a near thing. Thank goodness it’s Friday - the look in Finn’s eyes suggests very strongly that Poe is going to be sore in all the best ways tomorrow, and possibly also the day after.

Rey catches Poe’s wrists, winds the sash around them and pulls his arms up over his head to tie the sash loosely to the headboard. Poe could get out of the bindings easily enough, but he winds his fingers in the cloth and stretches, making his eyes as wide as they’ll go and trying to look scared instead of lustful. “Oh, help, I’ve been caught.”

“Yes,” Rey says, grin widening. “Finn, would you care to unwrap our plunder?”

“My pleasure, captain,” Finn says, brushing a quick kiss over Rey’s lips, and then that sharp little dagger slides up under the hem of Poe’s shirt and slits it hem to collar, leaving Poe’s chest bare to the slightly cool air of his bedroom, and Poe really honestly can’t suppress the soft whimpering noise that comes out of his mouth.

“...Interesting,” says Rey, slowly, and rakes her nails down Poe’s chest. Poe arches into it, the slight sting and the shivery pleasure, and Rey makes a low, pleased sound and bends down to bite at his skin: the curve of his neck, the arch of his ribs, one already-peaked nipple where the remains of his shirt have fallen away. Poe moans and arches up against her mouth, and Finn chuckles, dark and rich and dangerous. He’s tugged Poe’s shoes and socks off while Poe was distracted, and when Rey sits back looking smug he twirls his dagger again, smirking down at Poe.

Poe shivers and clenches his fingers a little tighter in the sash and nods, once.

Finn cuts Poe’s pants off with swift, sure movements, and Rey tugs the scraps of cloth away, tosses them over her shoulder and leaves Poe bare but for the ruins of his shirt, stretched out and helpless before them.

Rey gives him a toothy smile and produces something golden and shiny from a pocket of her very piratical pants, holds it up for Poe to see. His breath catches. It’s clearly Finn’s work, an intricately made circle of metal gleaming here and there with chips of dark stone, but it’s also, just as clearly, a cock ring.

Poe shivers and his breath catches in his throat, but he also nods, and he’s honestly not surprised when the metal adjusts itself to fit perfectly as Rey slides it into place. Of course Finn would have spelled it to do so.

“So here’s how this is going to go,” Rey says, leering down at Poe cheerfully. “My - matey - here,” and Poe can’t help snickering a little, stops laughing when Finn leans down to pin his hips and licks a stripe up his cock - “is going to fuck you,” Rey says, grin widening. “And when he’s done, I’m going to ride you. And when _I’m_ done, if you’ve been a very good captive, maybe we’ll let you come.”

“Holy gods,” Poe croaks, and then loses his voice to a long, bitten-off moan as Finn leans down to swallow his cock and slides one slick finger into him all in the same motion. Rey chuckles darkly.

“Don’t muffle yourself on _our_ accounts, my pretty,” she admonishes him, trailing a finger over his lips. “Don’t worry. No one will hear you scream.” Her hand glints briefly with a spark of magery as she lifts it away, and Poe whimpers a little: she’s warded the room so that no sound will escape, and Poe can scream his throat raw without worrying about the neighbors.

Finn takes his own sweet time opening Poe up, fingers gentle and firm and _devastatingly_ accurate, and Poe loses track of time. He only realizes that his eyes have fallen closed when Finn pulls away, hand and mouth leaving Poe wet and hard and desperate, and Poe’s eyes snap open to see Finn kneeling between his legs, grinning down with a broad and toothy smile. Finn hooks his hands under Poe’s knees and spreads him wide, and Poe doesn’t quite recognize the noise that comes out of his own throat as Finn slides into him. Usually, Finn takes his time about _this_ as well, is slow and careful and waits for Poe to adjust before he moves, but tonight he just grins a little wider and sets his knees and thrusts in hard, and the delicious, perfect ache sets Poe whimpering again.

Poe goes from whimpering to begging pretty fast, but he thinks he can be forgiven: Finn is devastatingly attractive at the _best_ of times, and like this, fully clothed but for his open trousers, fucking Poe hard and sweet and very nearly vicious, he’s almost too perfect for words. He grins wider when Poe starts to beg, and Rey leans over from where she’s watching them with eager eyes to kiss Finn hard and deep, and Poe’s begging gets louder: “Please,” he says, “please, fucking hell, dear gods, _mercy_.”

Finn actually laughs at that, leans down to kiss Poe hard and biting and wonderful, thrusts in hard and Poe can _feel_ him come, the way he trembles between Poe’s spread legs and the sudden urgency in his kisses - and then Finn is gone, and Poe yanks on the scarf in his hands and whines desperately, because no - no - fucking hell -

And Rey swings a leg over to straddle his hips and sits down on his cock in a single easy motion.

Poe _does_ scream, then, a long wail of pleasure and desire that makes her eyes go wide and satisfied. She waits out the helpless bucking of his hips and then holds up a hand, and Poe manages to focus his eyes on the little golden object she is holding and then gulps, hard, trying to moisten a suddenly dry throat, because that - that is the little stylized bee which is her very favorite toy, the one that can bring her off faster even than Finn’s clever mouth. Rey grins down at him, reaches down between them and - oh, okay, the bee clips onto the cock ring, that’s good to know, Poe thinks, and then he’s lost in desperate pleasure as Rey turns the little toy on with a flick of her fingers and starts to ride him, hard and fast and smooth. Poe plants his feet in the shifting sheets and tries to thrust up against her, but she pins him down with a look, leans back against his raised knees and lifts her hands to play with her own breasts, pinches her sensitive nipples -

Poe licks his lips, staring hungrily, because she is so sensitive there; he has spent _hours_ , other days, licking and sucking and very gently biting at her glorious breasts, has made her come with nothing but his mouth and fingers on her lovely tits. If he wasn’t tied down, he’d push himself up far enough to get his mouth on her, lick around her busy fingers, set his teeth against her nipple and feel her shake apart -

The scarf does not give way, and Rey grins fiercely when Poe tugs at it, grinds down against him and comes with a long sweet moan, clenching around him maddeningly -

And does not stop moving. Poe is reduced to broken, half-voiced whimpers by the time she finally sags against Finn’s bracing arms; she has come three more times, her little bee whirring busily away between them, and Poe is _shaking_ with desperation and desire.

“What do you think?” Rey asks Finn, slumping down to the bed beside Poe. “Has he been a good captive, then?”

“Oh, I think so,” Finn says, smiling down at Poe, and leans down, pinning Poe’s legs flat with one arm, swallows Poe’s cock down and flicks a finger against the cock ring to loosen it, and Poe comes so hard the world whites out around him, and all he knows is blinding pleasure and the sound of his own voice wailing in ecstasy.

*

Poe comes back to himself to find that he has been untied, and his lovers are curled up around him, massaging his wrists gently. “Nice pirates,” he says hoarsely.

“Good plunder,” Rey agrees, leaning over to kiss him gently.

“So good to us,” Finn adds, stealing his own kiss from Poe. Poe laughs.

“I’m good to _you_?” he asks. “I’m sorry, which of us just got fucked senseless by two of the loveliest people on the planet?”

“You’re very good to us,” Rey says contentedly. “And we love you.”

“And I love you, sweethearts,” Poe replies, snuggling down between them and basking in the warmth of their embrace. “But you’re bringing me breakfast in bed tomorrow. I don’t think I can walk.”

“Kind of figured,” Finn says, chuckling. “Pancakes alright, love?”

“Mmmm, pancakes,” Poe says, and falls asleep to the sound of his lovers laughing in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at imaginarygolux.tumblr.com - drop on by!


End file.
